12 Days of Boothy Christmas
by bailey80
Summary: This story is actually 12 separate stories. Some are set in the past, some in the present and others in the future. The only common theme between them is that they're set at Christmastime.  I plan to post one a day between now and Christmas Day.  Enjoy!
1. The Littlest Booth and the Elmo

_**Author's Note:**__ This story is actually 12 separate stories. Some are set in the past, some in the present and some in the future. Some are sweet, some are funny and others are full of angst. Some are slice of life stories, others internal monologues, and yet others are something quite different. Most are told from Brennan's point of view. They have the common theme of Christmas tying them together. No spoilers for future episodes and all stories set in the future are told within the universe I created for Booth & Brennan in "A Very Boothy Thanksgiving."_

_I got the idea for these stories from a review left on that story by ya-fic and I have to give them credit for the title. I also have to thank Frankie707 and Rynogeny for all their help in getting these stories written. You are both awesome Betas and have become two of my very best Bones friends._

_As with my Thanksgiving story, I plan to post a chapter each day between now and the holiday. Enjoy and thanks for reading!_

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

It was barely five am when Booth and Brennan were woken by an unidentified flying object landing upon them with an astounding thump. Only it wasn't so unidentified, it was their three year old daughter Alice. And her new friend.

"Wook! Wook! Mama wake up!" Alice banged Elmo's head against her mother's pillow to emphasize each word. The last strike actually hit Brennan on top of her own head, effectively waking her.

Still groggy from her abbreviated night's sleep, Brennan reached up and stopped her daughter from landing another blow to her head. "I see baby, what do you have there?"

"Santa brought Elmo! Wook," she pressed the button on Elmo's belly and he started to sing a rap version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." Alice danced along with the doll, her parents not even attempting to stifle their laughter as they sat up in bed to watch.

As Booth joined in, singing along with Elmo, Brennan remembered the night before.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it," Booth shouted as he pulled his hand back from the offending toy.<em>

_"Booth, be quiet, the children will hear you," Brennan exclaimed from her position by the fireplace where she was placing gifts into all four of their stockings._

_"I just broke my hand trying to put this doll house together."_

_"I'm quite certain that it isn't literally broken."_

_"You may be the world's most renowned forensic anthropologist Bones, but you do not have x-ray vision."_

_She took his hand in hers and examined it closely, ending with a hard press to the bruised digit, "If the metacarpal were fractured, you would've yelled."_

_"But you told me not to yell."_

_"Can we just finish putting the Santa gifts out Booth? You're the one who insists that we go to such elaborate lengths to trick our daughter every year."_

_"It's not elaborate to put out gifts underneath the tree Bones."_

_"You sat out milk and cookies, which you then had to eat massive amounts of, since our daughter hypothesized that Santa has a large appetite."_

_"She's right, Santa's fat."_

_Brennan continued her speech despite his interruption, "Over indulging on cookies at this hour of night will undoubtedly cause you acid reflux if we ever get to go back to bed. And, you littered our front yard and porch with something you called Reindeer Food. The substance appeared more like standard oats to me, but you have quite detailed packaging that ensures that it is in fact food specifically intended for Santa's flying reindeer. Never mind, that no reindeer would ever scientifically be able to achieve the thrust and velocity necessary for flight."_

_"Isn't it worth it when we see her face though?" Booth looked up from the dollhouse, using his uninjured left hand to tighten a bolt._

_"I have to admit that I do quite enjoy seeing her reactions. I just believe that it should be easier to achieve such an effect."_

_He ignored her logic and continued his work on the dollhouse, "And weren't you the one who assaulted a small child at Target to get the Elmo doll?"_

_"I did not assault a small child. I assaulted a grown woman. The child was attempting to take my doll away. I simply kept him from his intended goal."_

_"Face it Bones, we're stuck doing this for as long as Alice believes in Santa," he motioned to indicate all the toys that were now surrounding the tree, "And you like it as much as I do."_

_She smiled at him, "I suppose, if I were being honest, yes, I do rather enjoy spending these nights with you while we pretend to be Santa. Although if our daughter would've gone to sleep at a more reasonable hour than we wouldn't be here at three am still working on the deception. And the reason that she did not go to sleep at her usual bedtime is because you had her hyped up on sugar and excited about the prospect of an imaginary fat man breaking into our home and leaving her toys after she fell asleep."_

_"Don't call it a deception."_

_"But that's what it is."_

_"It's more pretend than deception, okay?"_

_"Fine, I'll accept that as a compromise."_

_They stopped arguing long enough to step back and admire their handiwork. They had bought enough small gifts to cause each stocking to bulge. Brennan had taken the opportunity to purchase stocking stuffers for herself as well. She filled her stocking with makeup, brushes and lotions that she had needed for a while. Booth's stocking was filled with various brightly colored socks that Parker had helped his stepmom pick out. Bones had also secured season tickets to the Flyers which she hid within a pair of the socks. Parker's own stocking held several gift cards, candy, and the new iPhone complete with every accessory Bones could find. The last gift had nearly led to World War III with Rebecca when Booth had told her about their plans. In the end she had relented when he promised to let her give Parker the newest game system. Bones had then proceeded to pout for a week over Booth's compromise with his ex. Alice's stocking was stuffed with play makeup, as she was really starting to enjoy using her mother's very expensive eye shadow. There were also coloring books, crayons and colorful socks to match her dad's._

_Underneath the tree, in front of the wrapped gifts that had been there for weeks, Booth and Brennan put out the gifts that were from Santa Claus. The largest was the dollhouse that had taken Booth way too long to put together, despite the directions proclaiming the process to be 'quick and easy.' Once he had it assembled, Brennan had filled it with the tiny dolls and doll furniture that came along with it. There was also a toy car that the little girl could sit in and propel with her feet. Booth had called it a Flintstones' car but Brennan hadn't quite understood. There were also a couple large stuffed bears. Alice had always loved bears, much to her mother's dismay. To keep up appearances, they had bought a few gifts from Santa to Parker. A Phillies stadium blanket was spread out in front of the tree with half a dozen video games for his new game system along with new winter boots and a coat lying on top of the blanket. _

_"I think Santa did very well this year," Booth grinned._

_"I think we have two very spoiled children."_

_"But they're good kids," Booth grinned and wrapped his arm around his wife._

_"Yes, they are. We're very lucky Booth."_

_"I know we are. You ready for bed?"_

_"It's almost three and Alice will be up before dawn, I've been ready for bed for hours."_

_"Then put out the last gift and we can go to sleep."_

_"Do I have to Booth?" Brennan whined, clutching the gift tightly in her arms._

_"Yes, you have to. She asked Santa for it, not you, you can't steal the credit."_

_"But I was the one who got it Booth, not Santa. I'm the one who risked my life for it, not him. He's the one trying to steal all the credit."_

_"Now who's being unreasonable?"_

_"Fine," Brennan relented and pulling herself from his arms, she placed the Elmo doll in front of the doll house for her daughter to find._

_"That's my girl," Booth laughed as took her by the arm and lead her back toward their bedroom._

* * *

><p>Brennan was pulled from her daydream by her daughter crawling into her lap, her impromptu concert with her Dad and Elmo now finished.<p>

"I wuv Santa Mama," Alice declared as she hugged her Elmo tightly to her chest.

"Do you love Santa Claus more than you love me?" Brennan teased as she squeezed her daughter tightly to her chest. Booth suppressed a laugh, knowing that her question wasn't completely a joke.

"Nu-huh. Him is just here once a year, you is always here. I love you and Daddy the most."

Booth was relieved that his daughter had seemed to inherit his ability to know exactly what to say to reassure Bones about her ability to be part of a family.

"Hey, how about me?" Parker asked from where he stood in the doorway, his sleepy eyes half open and his blond curls lopsided on his head.

Alice smiled at the sight of her brother, "I wuv you too silly, I just didn't know you was there."

"Did Santa bring me presents?"

"Yeah, there is lots of stuff, can we go now. Please?"

Booth sighed, remembering all the years of playing Santa for Parker, who was now helping play along for his baby sister. He missed his little boy and he grieved for the Christmas mornings missed when he was with his mother, but he couldn't be any more proud of the young man Parker was becoming.

As the children rushed off to scope out their gifts, Parker having overheard part of the fight between his parents and anxious to retrieve his phone, Booth and Brennan shared an early morning kiss.

"You better be glad that she still loves me more than Santa."

"When she stops believing you can tell her the story of how Mommy beat up a little boy to buy her the Rapping Elmo doll when she was three. Okay?"

Brennan smiled, as she slipped out of bed and walked toward the family room, "That seems reasonable."


	2. He's Fine

_Author's Note: This second story takes us away from the alternative universe I've created for Booth and Brennan and back into their past. Set during the season five Christmas episode, "The Goop on the Girl," I attempt to answer the question, "What was Brennan thinking while on her way to the bank after Santa explodes?"_

* * *

><p>Her heart pounded in her ears. Each step was taken with purpose, each breath held just a few seconds longer than needed. She found herself starting to panic.<p>

But she wasn't a woman who panicked. She knew this. Rationally she told herself to calm down. He was fine. She had heard his voice over the radio. Therefore he was fine. Santa was dead but Booth was just fine.

Repeating this seemed to help as she dressed in her black Jeffersonian jumpsuit and laced up her gum boots. However, once she found herself trapped in the back of a van with Cam and Hodgins, stuck in rush hour holiday traffic, she was unable to sit still. The increases adrenaline and cortisone were beginning to take effect despite her best efforts to calm her raging nerves. When she noticed that her right leg was shaking she tried to force it to stay still. Concentrating so hard at that task that she didn't notice when her left foot began to wiggle of its own accord. Her eyes constantly darted around the vehicle. She looked from her watch to her feet to the back door of the van and then back to her watch again. Had it really only been two minutes since the last time she had checked? Maybe it would be quicker if she got out and walked.

Cam assured her that he was fine. Then she heard the chatter over the FBI radio that was in the front of the van. They were talking about explosions and body parts and causalities. She knew what happened to the human body would exposed to a denoted bomb. Limbs were torn from their sockets. Bones were splintered from the impact of being thrown against hard surfaces at high velocities. Vital organs were punctured by flying debris. She had seen all these things far too many times. After all, it was what she did. She had pieced victims of explosions back together more times they she wished to remember. Now she shivered involuntarily as she pictured Booth's body laying cold and broken against the steel of her labatory table, waiting for her to put him back together again.

No, she couldn't believe that he was fine until she saw him.

Cam tried to send a reassuring smile to the anthropologist. Brennan was good at hiding her feelings but in the close confines of the van Cam had a close view of Brennan's struggles. Cam knew he was all right, she had spoken with him and that was more than enough evidence to convince her that nothing was wrong. As much as Cam had good intentions, her words didn't go far in reassuring Brennan. She wished that she could be as calm as Cam was being. Then again, Cam wasn't in love with him, maybe that was the difference.

But she wasn't either, she quickly told herself. He was just her partner.

He was her partner that she was becoming increasingly more desperate to see. Her heart beat seemed to increase in intensity with each moment that she was kept from him by the horrendous DC gridlock, made worse by the holiday traffic and an early season snowfall. She kept seeing his face marred with abrasions and lacerations. She'd close her eyes to escape the concerned looks from her boss only to be met with images of Booth with blood seeping from gaping wounds in his thorax and abdomen.

Hodgins hadn't stopped talking for the entire trip to the crime scene. He was excited about the new magnetic gloves he had brought with him. Other than that, she had no idea what he had said. She only knew that she needed him to stop talking. How was she supposed to concentrate on not being worried if she couldn't even hear herself think? On the other hand she was somewhat relieved that he didn't seem to be nearly as attuned to her emotions as her other companion. She didn't need both of them realizing that she was waging an internal battle with her emotions.

It wasn't until she saw him, as she sprung from the back of the van before it had even came to a complete stop, that she could finally let herself believe that he was in fact, fine. She stopped, standing by the opened back door of the van, surveying the scene. She felt her entire body relax as she watched him walk the perimeter, controlling the situation. When she could take a deep breath and watch him doing what he did best, then she started to calm down. Cam smiled as she saw the visible change in her friend, going from the edge of breakdown and slipping back into the hyper rational, completely compartmentalized professional demeanor that she usually portrayed.

Once she was free from the confines of the van and had somewhat managed to pull herself together, she ran toward him. She stopped short of jumping into his arms. Mentally and physically holding herself back. She wanted to hug him. Actually, hugging him was the very least that she wanted to do to him. But this was the scene of an active criminal investigation and there would be no hug.

Besides, it's not like she loved him.


	3. Frosty the Snowman  Is a Ridiculously

_Author's Note: This one is self explanatory. Set in current season seven canon. Full title is "Frosty the Snowman ... Is a Ridiculously Inaccurate Song."_

* * *

><p><em>Frosty the Snowman<em>

_Was a jolly happy soul  
><em>

"That is ridiculous Booth. Snowmen do not have souls."

"Well this one does."

"You cannot just say that and make it be true anymore than you can say that this steering wheel has a soul."

_With a corncob pipe and a button nose_  
><em>And two eyes made out of coal<em>

"Button noses and coal eyes would be wholly inadequate sensory organs."

_Frosty the Snowman__  
><em>_Is a fairytale they say_

"See, Bones, they say that it's just a fairy tale."

_He was made of snow__  
><em>_But the children know__  
><em>_How he came to life one day_

"Now they're saying that it's true again. I do not want our daughter thinking that snowmen can 'come to life.'"

_There must have been some magic__  
><em>_In that old silk hat they found_

"See Bones it's just magic."

"There is no such thing as magic Booth."

"Can you not just go with it?"

"If I knew where the baby's ears were currently located I would attempt to cover them."

_For when they placed it on his head__  
><em>_He began to dance around_

"How exactly would a snowman dance? His mid section could potentially slide off of his lower section as he twisted. Even if it were possible for him to dance, it would be a very dangerous activity in which he could engage."

_Frosty the Snowman__  
><em>_Was alive as he could be_

"This entire song is based on the notion that a snowman can come to life. It's a ludicrous concept."

_And the children say__  
><em>_He could laugh and play__  
><em>_Just the same as you and me_

"No comment on that one Bones?"

"They're going to need to further define play for me to make an accurate assessment of a snowman's ability to participate."

_Frosty the Snowman__  
><em>_Knew the sun was hot that day__  
><em>_So he said let's run__  
><em>_And we'll have some fun__  
><em>_Now before I melt away_

"Being able to discern that the warm rays from the sun would melt his snow body would take quite advanced mental facilities that I do not imagine even a snowman that had learned to dance would be able to take full advantage of."

_Down to the village__  
><em>_With a broomstick in his hand__  
><em>_Running here and there all around the square__  
><em>_Saying catch me if you can_

"Now they're simply teaching small children to run with sharp objects in their hands. That is not wise."

"No running with broomsticks, I got it."

He led them down the streets of town  
>Right to the traffic cop<p>

"If the snowman is soliciting young children to follow him to parts unknown then perhaps they should report him to the police."

_And he only paused a moment when__  
><em>_He heard him holler stop_

"Now the cop is being irresponsible, he should at least run a background check on the snowman."

"If I am ever approached by children following a snowman with a broomstick down the street, I will definitely check it out."

"Thank you."

_Frosty the Snowman__  
><em>_Had to hurry on his way__  
><em>_But he waved goodbye__  
><em>_Saying don't you cry__  
><em>_I'll be back again someday_

"You should not make promises to children that you are unable to keep. Once the snowman melts he will be unable to return. Even if the children build a new snowman, it would be an entirely different being."

"You just can't let it go, can you?"

_Thumpety thump thump__  
><em>_Thumpety thump thump__  
><em>_Look at Frosty go__  
><em>_Thumpety thump thump__  
><em>_Thumpety thump thump__  
><em>_Over the hills of snow_

"Thumpety is not even a word."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief as the song ended until the first few strands of the next song began to play.

"Oh, come on, a reindeer cannot have a glowing nose nor could it ever properly guide a flying sleigh. Which in and of itself is aerodynamically impossible."

"Maybe we should just turn the radio off for a while Bones."


	4. Our Christmas Baby

_Author's Note: Back to the future for this one. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Brennan grunted through clenched teeth as she sat up suddenly.<p>

"Bones, what's wrong with you?" Booth turned toward her in bed.

"I'm in labor."

"No you're not. You're not due for another month," he yawned and turned back over.

"Well tell your child that."

That got his attention. "Oh, shit," Booth was already out of the bed and fumbling for the jeans he had discarded in the floor the night before as he finished talking, "We gotta get to the hospital."

"No, Booth, it's Christmas morning. We have to have Christmas with the kids first."

"Are you kidding me Bones? No."

"I'm fine Booth. Go wake Parker & Alice. I'll pack a bag, get everything ready and as soon as they open their presents we'll go to the hospital. I'm within four weeks of my due date. They won't try to stop the contractions."

Booth sighed loudly and decided not to waste any more time arguing with her.

The kids found their Santa gifts readily, Parker happily playing along for his little sister while Booth kept an eye on Brennan, who was having increasing difficulty pretending that she wasn't progressing with labor. Before they could tear into the wrapped gifts from their parents, Brennan made an announcement, "Perhaps we should take those with us."

Booth's eyes got wide. He knew things had to be bad for her to make the suggestion. "I'll get the car, Parker put Alice's shoes and coat on her and I'll be right back."

"Why? It's 5am on Christmas, where are we going?"

"I'm still sleepy Mama," Alice yawned from the floor where she was sprawled out.

"Not a good time to argue guys."

"Baby, I know you're sleepy," Brennan began to explain to her daughter while bending down to lift her off the floor, but another contraction took her breath and she had to hold on to Parker to keep from tumbling over.

"Holy shit, you're in labor," Parker exclaimed.

"Parker. What have I told you about using that word?" Booth said as he returned from the car.

"What? You say it," Parker said earning a stern look from his father.

"The new baby is coming?"

"Yes Allie, very, very soon I think," Brennan groaned.

Parker quickly put on his coat and shoes and helped his sister to do the same while Booth gathered up all their unopened presents to take with them. Then he quickly ushered Brennan to the car.

And when their friends found them a few hours later, on the maternity floor of Washington General, Brennan was sitting up in the hospital bed holding her tiny, but perfectly healthy newborn son. She was surrounded by Booth, Parker, Alice and piles of discarded wrapping paper. Hodgins laughed, Cam held back tears and Angela cried openly as they took in the scene before them.

Alice was curled into her mother's side, seemingly more interested in the new Jazz playing Elmo she'd gotten than she was in the wrinkly, crying thing in her mommy's arms. Parker was examining the new tablet he'd gotten and silently coveting his stepmom's millionaire status which allowed her to buy him the year's most expensive new gadget. Booth had just handed Brennan another present to unwrap, and she was doing quite an efficient job of it considering she was also holding a newborn. All of them were still wearing their pajamas from the night before, hair un-brushed. In Booth's case, he was also wearing mismatched socks.

As Brennan held up the fleece blanket she had just opened from Parker and Alice, the family seemed oblivious to the crowd that had joined them. At least until Max walked in and upon seeing his smiling daughter surrounded by the four people she loved most in the world exclaimed, "Now that's what I call a Christmas present."

"Sure beats the coffee maker we got them," Angela said.

Booth, finally noticing that they weren't alone, got up from the bed to welcome their friends. "Alice, would you like to introduce your new brother to Grandpa?"

The five year old shrugged as her mother carefully placed the tiny baby into her arms, still supporting his head with her own hand.

"Go ahead baby, you helped name him."

"You named him Miss Allie? Really?" Max walked closer to his grandchildren and leaned down toward the bed.

Alice beamed at her Grandpa, "I did. Well I wanted to name him Christmas but Dad said Chris would work just as well, so that's his name. Chris Parker Booth."

"I got to help too," the oldest Booth son added, eliciting laughter from the room.

Booth helped Alice hand the baby over to her Aunt Angela, the little girl then bouncing off the bed to go show Cam her new toys, her baby brother not keeping her interest.

Max used the opportunity to sit on the edge of his daughter's bed. "Quite a Christmas you guys have had."

"Yes, I was afraid that the baby would not be properly developed but the doctor says he's well within normal limits. Just tiny," Brennan smiled, not once breaking her gaze from the sleeping child in her arms.

"You were a tiny baby too Tempe. Your mother said you looked like you'd fit in a teacup."

Overwrought with emotions from her day and memories of her mother, Brennan's eyes welled with tears, "Do you like his name Dad?"

"Yes, very much honey. Very much," Max pulled her into a hug and held her until she regained her composure.

Later that night, Parker having returned to Rebecca's to finish Christmas and Alice safely tucked away with Cam, Brennan and Booth sat admiring their new son. They were just finishing their dinner and the baby was sleeping in a bassinet next to them. A red Santa hat, that had taken a lot of work by Max and Booth to convince his mother to let him wear, rested on his bald head. The hospital had supplied a red gown instead of their usual blue ones, in honor of the holiday.

"Well despite the hospital turkey, which should not even qualify to be called turkey, this has been a pretty good Christmas," Booth said as he placed his plasticware back on the table and scouted it away from the bed.

"I told you that did not look edible. You'll probably be quite nauseous later. But, yes, I think that we'll all remember this Christmas for quite some time."

"I got you another present Bones."

"Why are you just now giving it to me?"

"Because, cranky, it wasn't finished before."

"I am not cranky."

"Yes you are. But I love you anyway," Booth held out a gold chain with three jeweled settings hanging from it.

"It's beautiful Booth," Brennan said as he helped her place it around her neck.

"The three stones are Parker, Allie and Chris' birthstones. I had it made a few weeks ago. Luckily for our little early bird here, Hodgins knew a jeweler that he bribed to switch out the stones on Christmas when he decided to be born in the wrong month."

"I love it Booth, thank you." She leaned into his side and closed her eyes, exhausted from her long day.

Booth settled her against him, "Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry, oh," yawn, "Christmas Booth."


	5. Another Christmas Without Booth

It was hot in Maluku. It was always hot in Maluku. Temperance Brennan had a troubled relationship with Christmas and yet this year was proving to be the loneliest holiday she had ever spent. Only she wasn't alone. In fact she was surrounded by people. She was even sharing a dwelling with someone. It just wasn't the someone that she wished to be with. This year she was lying on a cot in a tent in the Indonesian jungle and even here she wasn't able to avoid the joyous holiday celebrations. She tossed and turned, the heat seeming to seep into her every pore, ignoring the sounds of the happy people just outside her makeshift dwelling.

Daisy had tried to get her to join in the celebrations.

"Come on Dr. Brennan, it'll be fun," Daisy was pulling her hair into a pony tail after taking a shower in their outdoor unit. It was too hot to wear it down.

"No thanks," Brennan silently hoped the other woman would leave soon.

"You're our leader, you have to come."

"I have no interest in celebrating this holiday Miss Wick. I'd like to get some sleep. We need to resume our work in the morning. We're wasting enough time this evening as it is." Brennan had made the team work throughout the day, but had relented by letting them stop early to plan their event.

"You seem so sad. The party might cheer you up."

"I do not wish to go to the party Daisy. And I do not need to be cheered up. Also I highly doubt that there will be anyone at that party whom would adequately be able to achieve that effect."

"Do you miss Agent Booth? Because it's totally okay if you do. I miss my Lancelot but moping around isn't going to help me."

"I am not moping around, I'm just tired."

Giving up, Daisy sighed, "Okay, Dr. Brennan. I won't be gone too long, I know we have lots to do tomorrow."

The last thing Brennan wanted to do was celebrate. She didn't have any reason to celebrate. She had left DC to clear her mind, to focus on anthropology. But so far it wasn't working. She had to get her mind off of Booth. Off of the fact that she loved him so much that it scared her.

The memories of the Christmases they'd spent together came flooding back as she lay sweltering in the heat of the jungle. Booth and Parker in Sid's restaurant, a kiss on a dare underneath a sprig of mistletoe, Booth standing in the snow bringing her family the Christmas tree that made their prison celebration complete. All the happy Christmas memories she could recall involved Booth. She couldn't bring up one joyous thought without his face being firmly attached to the image.

She had allowed herself to bring one picture with her on this trip. It was a snapshot Angela had taken of her and Booth at last year's Christmas party. They were standing in Brennan's apartment, in front of the massive tree Max had brought, Booth's arms around her shoulders. And they both looked happy. She remembered that night. They both had been happy. What had she done to mess everything up so thoroughly? She was a fool. She turned that photo over and over in her hands, staring at his face until the memory of that night outside the Hoover made her sick to her stomach.

She couldn't lie to herself any longer, she loved him. She needed him. She wasn't functioning well in Maluku. She couldn't concentrate on the dig because she was too busy thinking of him. She wasn't even trying to make friends here. Like it or not, Booth had become part of her, she needed him the same as she needed air or water. She shuddered at the thought that it would still be months before she saw him again.

Brennan flopped onto her back and stared at the roof of her tent. She made a promise to herself then, a promise that as soon as she saw Booth again that she would jump into his arms and then she'd tell him. She'd tell him that she made a mistake, that she loved him. That she was a fool for leaving him and going on this trip.

And there, as Daisy and the other members of the expedition sang "I'll Be Home for Christmas" Brennan lay on her bunk and cried. She cried for everything she had left in DC, cried because she missed Booth until it made her physically ill and cried desperately hoping that she wouldn't be too late. She didn't want to spend another Christmas without him.


	6. O Christmas Tree

_Author's Note: Hope you're enjoying these. This story is set in present time, everything through mid season seven cannon implied, no spoilers._

* * *

><p>"It's leaning to the left."<p>

"No, it's leaning backwards."

Booth tore off a piece of cardboard from the box that the tree had came in, then crawled underneath to position it to keep the tree from leaning in whatever direction it was leaning. He had no idea if it would work but after a few minute of tinkering and yanking around on the tree his critics proclaimed it "perfect."

Crawling out from the tree, Brennan helped him knock the stray plastic needles off of his shirt. She had wanted a real tree but Booth was concerned about the fire hazard and they'd eventually comprised on a very convincing looking spruce, with an astoundingly high price tag.

"Where are the ornaments?" Parker asked with a frown.

"Oh, I don't have any. The only time I've put a Christmas tree up in my home, Dad did it. I guess he took them back with him."

"I must've sent mine to storage. I didn't have nearly enough to fill this tree even if we did go get them." Booth looked up at the enormous tree. He had to admit that a smaller tree would've looked out of place in their rather large family room.

Parker ran out of the room, leaving the two adults to exchange curious looks with one another. He returned with his backpack and after a few minutes fishing around he pulled out a snowflake made from paper. "We made these at school today. We could hang them on the tree."

Brennan smiled at the hand cut designs, "That's perfect Parker."

She helped him place the snowflakes around the massive tree as Booth watched, "Yeah, that's not nearly enough."

After looking at the rather pathetic image of four small snowflakes adorning the massive tree, Brennan and Parker had to agree with him. The three of them thought silently for a moment before Parker spoke, "We can make more." Leave it to the kid to come up with the easiest solution.

"I'll go get some paper and scissors," Brennan left to go retrieve the supplies from her office.

"And I'll go pop some popcorn."

"Are you hungry Dad?"

"You'll see," Booth smiled as he headed toward the kitchen.

Together they made dozens of snowflakes, some ornate, some large, others irregular shaped and small. Each taking their time, making precise cuts, then unfolding their creations hoping to best the others. When one turned out almost microscopic Parker held it up and announced, "This one's for the baby."

Booth strung the popcorn and ran to the store for cranberries to add to the mix. He also brought a few candy canes along with him. When Brennan saw the string he used for the strands of popcorn and berries, she got the idea to gather some of the jewelry she no longer wore. She took the beads and jewels off the pieces and used the string to create glimmering balls of gold and silver. Then she found some wrapping ribbon she had left over from last Christmas. After some quick Googling, the three of them were able to fashion crude, yet rather lovely bows.

Two hours later the trio sat on the floor of their multi-million dollar home, each sucking on a candy cane. There was a fire flickering in their marble fireplace, their ten foot tree towering over them, as they admired their handmade decorations.

Booth glanced toward the fire place and realized what they'd forgotten. "We need stockings."

"Can we just buy those?" Parker yawned from his position sitting between them, leaning heavily on Brennan's shoulder, already half asleep.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Bones agreed.

In the years to come the Booths would fill their tree with more ornaments that their children had made. They also made a point in picking up ornaments when they traveled and their tree told the story of their time together. There'd be memories from New York, the Grand Canyon, Disney World, and their trips to Europe, among others. Booth retrieved his old treasures from storage and added a few new ones of his own, mostly sports related. Angela made a habit of buying Brennan an ornament every year to mark the ages of her children, starting with their "Baby's First Christmas" ones and those were sprinkled in with all the others.

Eventually the tree was busting with ornaments and memories. But for Booth, Brennan and Parker nothing would ever replace the memory of their very first family Christmas tree with its decorations made from love on a cold snowy night in December when they were just learning how to be a family.


	7. Christmas Mass

_Author's Note: As with the last story, this one is also set in season seven.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Silent Night, Holy Night<em>_  
><em>_All is calm, all is bright__  
><em>_Round yon virgin mother and child ..._

She watched the shadows of the worshippers as they danced in the light of the candles on the wall. She took in a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the incense and Christmas flowers. It reminded her of their home in Chicago before her parents left, before her innocence was shattered. She felt the tug of her dress material as it pulled against her expanded waistline when she shifted in her seat to view those seated behind her. She listened to the bishop as he led the congregation in recitation of the Responsorial Psalm. Listening with quiet intensity as they repeated his words back to him, each syllable said with the practiced eased that only comes with years of saying the same words and phrases over and over again. She found it an odd practice but as she looked upon the faces of those around her, she could see that it brought a sense of peace to their features.

Temperance Brennan did not believe in God but she could not deny that this sanctuary was filled with a tranquility and serenity that couldn't be found elsewhere during this hectic season. No one here seemed to be concerned with finding the last minute gifts that they hadn't had time to purchase. No one seemed to be worried about having enough food to prepare for their holiday meal. No one was stressed or overwrought with worry about anything it seemed. It was quite a contrast to the streets outside that were filled with shoppers pushing and shoving their way along in the cold night air.

She had to admit, although only to herself, that she liked it.

Once she had stopped fidgeting in her seat like a bored toddler and decided to instead soak in her surroundings, she was overwhelmed with ... Happiness.

Feeling the sensation of Booth's muscular shoulder against her own filled her with a sense of safety and she allowed herself to remember all those a Christmases without him. All those years after her parents left, Christmases spent with foster parents who couldn't be bothered to remember her name, the years she spent on digs, trying to forget the holiday existed, and the last two years that she had spent broken hearted over not having this man by her side. He was here now.

And as the voice of a young girl, barely ten, with long blonde curls and crystal blue eyes filled the room; Temperance leaned further into Booth and closed her eyes. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and his lips place a tender kiss into her hair. In that moment it didn't matter that he had come here to worship a God that she knew didn't exist. It didn't matter that he couldn't reconcile her disbelief with his faith. All that mattered was that they were here together, sitting on a crowded pew, in a crowded church, listening to a sacred song being sung by a child with an angelic voice. They were each gathering strength and faith and peace from their surroundings, from the music and from one another. Even if they had widely different definitions of those words.

And on this Christmas night, that was more than enough.

_Holy infant so tender and mild__  
><em>_Sleep in heavenly peace__  
><em>_Sleep in heavenly peace_


	8. Ghosts of Christmas Past

The first thing that registered in Temperance's mind as she woke up that morning was the sound of Christmas carols being played downstairs. She recognized it as her father's favorite Bing Crosby Christmas album. Her parents weren't the types to play fantastical songs. "White Christmas" rang in her ears as she bolted out of her bed and down the stairs. Her hand caught on the rough garland framing the stair rail and she smiled, imagining her parents sneaking in late in the night to decorate the house. It was still dark outside and the living room was lit by the flashing blue, red, and yellow lights of the pine tree that sat in the corner.

She saw her favorite crystal dolphin ornament hanging from the tree. She smiled at the sight of a lopsided snow flake that she had made for her mother back in elementary school hanging nearby the dolphin. Her mom loved that ornament and always placed it high up on the tree where it could be easily seen. A bright silver star ordained the top of the Christmas tree and she almost laughed out loud at the thought of the year her dad fell from the ladder while trying to place the star. She saw presents wrapped in brightly colored paper and topped with bows made in their mother's perfect form waiting for her and Russ. They were sitting underneath the tree, atop a red striped tree skirt that Russ has picked out when he was ten.

But she didn't see her parents. They had been gone for weeks now surely they wouldn't still be hiding trying to surprise her. She looked in the kitchen. The pizza box from the night before was still lying where she and Russ had left it after their Christmas Eve dinner of grease and chips. She frowned thinking that her parents would've been disappointed to see such a mess, and upset that they hadn't gotten to have their traditional night before Christmas turkey dinner as a family.

That's also when she noticed that their coffee cups weren't anywhere to be seen. There wasn't a smell of the strong liquid in the air either. Why hadn't she noticed that before? She told herself that if her parents had gotten in very late that they wouldn't have had time to fix their coffee.

She ran through the kitchen into their bedroom. Their bed was still made, just like it had been the hundreds of other times she'd checked since they'd disappeared. Her heart began to pound, a feeling of dread that maybe she was mistaken filled her stomach. She reminded herself that they may have been too busy putting the decorations up that they didn't have time to sleep.

She checked their bathroom but it too appeared untouched. Tears started to form in her eyes but she quieted herself with remembering that her parents hadn't actually taken anything with them when they'd left therefore there wouldn't be anything to bring with them when they returned.

She flung open the back door and raced out into their yard. She turned in circles, not even noticing the cold air on her exposed arms, still wearing the tank top that she'd slept in. Tears were rapidly flowing down her face now, as she went around to the front of the house and realized that her parents' car wasn't in the driveway. The snow made her bare feet feel like pin cushions and the gravel in the street felt like thousands of tiny needles pushing their way into her skin. Maybe they'd gone out to get food? She and Russ had yet to buy any groceries. They'd considered it but aside from bread and milk, they hadn't had any idea of where to start. She didn't want to give up hope.

By the time she made it back into the living room, she was shaking. An effect caused from a mixture of the freezing temperatures outside and her fragile emotions inside. Russ was placing more ornaments on the tree when he saw her.

"Tempe, were you outside without a coat?" He glanced at her snow covered feet, "Or shoes? Have you lost your mind?"

"What are you doing? Where are Mom and Dad?"

"I'm decorating the tree. Last night I found these presents, I thought they'd want us to have them. I wanted to make Christmas for you." He held a snowman ornament dangling from a hook wrapped around his finger.

"They're not back?" The last of her hope deflated along with the anguished look on her brother's face when he heard her question.

"No, they're not back. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd think that. We can still have Christmas though, come help me."

"No, Russ, no. Mom puts the ornaments on the tree, not us," she yanked the ornament from his hand and slung it across the room where it shattered against a wall.

Russ stood there in shock then he noticed blood streaming down his hand. The hook had cut into his finger when she had pulled it out of his grasp. "Damn it Tempe, look what you did."

His anger was lost on her as she was completely wrapped up in her own. "I hate you. I hate you. I wish you'd gone with them."

Not knowing what to do Russ pulled her into his arms, holding her tight against his chest as she swore at him and struggled to get away. The blood from his wounded hand dripped onto her arm. Neither of them noticed.

"Let me go Russ. I don't need you. Let me go."

"I'm scared too Tempe, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do." The harder she fought him the more he tightened his grip on her.

"You can't do anything Russ. They're gone. They decided they didn't love us and they left. What'd we do wrong Russ? What'd we do?"

"Nothing Tempe. It wasn't our fault. I promise."

"Then why'd they leave us?"

He looked into the tear stained face of his little sister and knew that he didn't have any of the answers that she needed. He shook his head and released her from his grasp. "I'm sorry Tempe, I'm so, so sorry."

She glared at him for an instant and then ran off back up the stairs, tearing the garland off the rails as she went. She climbed back into her bed and sobbed. She just wanted to see her mother again. She buried her head under the covers and wished that she never had to wake up.

Only she did wake up. Temperance woke up and realized that it had only been a dream. She was in her bed. The bed she shared with Booth. She untangled herself from the covers and consciously slowed her breathing. It had been the same dream that she had every year at this time. It had been the dream of the morning that she realized that her parents were never coming back for her. But this year was different. She sat up in bed and watched as Booth snored softly. Then she felt her baby girl move inside her and she smiled. Snuggling into Booth, who even in his sleep instinctively pulled her closer, Brennan knew that she'd never have to be that scared little girl again. This year she'd be having a merry Christmas in spite of the memories that had always threatened to consume her. 


	9. So This is Christmas?

_Author's Note: I wasn't able to post yesterday but there will be two updates today. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. All of your feedback, especially the stories of your own family holiday traditions have added to my own enjoyment of the holiday. _

* * *

><p>Booth leaned back on the couch, his girlfriend lying cuddled against his chest. She was half asleep, the reflection of the glowing lights of their Christmas tree shimmering in her hair. She sighed a contended sigh as she settled deeper into his arms.<p>

"Do you want to go get some pie or something Seeley?"

"No, I'm not really hungry, we had a big dinner."

"Are you sure?" When was he ever not hungry for pie?

"I said I wasn't hungry."

* * *

><p>She threw another handful of tinsel onto the tree as her father poured them both a glass of wine.<p>

He took a drink from his glass as he handed one to her, "Ah, much better than that stuff I made in prison."

"I would imagine so," she smiled as she took the glass and stepped back to admire their handiwork. She didn't usually enjoy decorating for the holidays but this year she found herself content with spending this time with her father. The activity didn't matter.

* * *

><p>It was their first Christmas together. Last weekend he and his son had decorated the tree while she was gone on an assignment for work. When she returned she had straightened the tree, moving the lights and ornaments to more appropriate places and tweaking the branches to fill holes in the tree. She had shaken the gift for her that she had found, trying to guess what he had gotten her. Hoping that it cost at least as much as the gift she had gotten for him.<p>

* * *

><p>She sat in the floor in front of the tree they had decorated together as her father turned on an old black and white Christmas movie. She was putting the final touches on a gift that she had gotten for her partner's son. It wasn't much but she had seen it when she was shopping a few days earlier and it had reminded her of him. As she placed the bow on the package, she smiled at the memory of their summer days at her pool. Before the conversation that would change their lives forever, before she went to Maluku, before he had met someone else. For the first time in a long time, she was able to enjoy the memory, finally at peace with her life. She was actually enjoying this Christmas, she didn't deny that she would like to be spending it with him but she was learning to be happy without him. Maybe she'd even be able to move on with someone new soon.<p>

* * *

><p>She was glad that his son was spending this holiday with his mother. That would give them more time alone. Her man didn't seem to be much of a conversationalist this evening. Their dinner had been eaten in near silence, he had smiled and been cordial but he seemed a thousand miles away. Now his attention was focused on some movie that was playing on the television.<p>

She tried to start a conversation with him and after her third attempt without success she finally asked what was so important that he couldn't quit thinking about it. He didn't answer her and instead asked if she'd like to go into the bedroom. She was disappointed that he didn't want to talk but he was an incredible lover and she would never turn him down.

* * *

><p>She laughed as her father did his Jimmy Stewart impression. It reminded her of the happy part of her childhood. "Dad do you remember the year that we built the huge snowman after the blizzard?"<p>

"That thing was ten feet tall, and you and Russ both cried when it melted."

"We were very young Dad, it was sad when Mr. Whitestuff melted."

"You were big enough to build a ten foot snowman and give him a ridiculous name."

"You were so mad when you realized that we had ruined your leather hat by getting it all covered with snow."

"I've since learned not to waste much time on anger."

"I'm learning that too Dad."

* * *

><p>"Hannah, did you move the present I got for Parker?" Booth had went back into the living room after their romp and couldn't seem to find the package that he had just bought.<p>

"I wrapped it for you," Hannah followed him and pointed to where the present lay underneath the tree.

"Why did you do that?" Booth grabbed the present and began to take the paper off.

"I thought it'd be a nice thing to do. What's wrong with you Seeley?"

"I always wrap Parker's presents in the same paper." He walked to the closet and pulled out the roll, "This paper, it's a tradition. You should've asked me first."

"But that paper doesn't match the other paper I used."

"I really don't care Hannah, this is about my son. It's not about you or what you want."

* * *

><p>Brennan made up the guest room for her father and held on just a few seconds longer than usual as she gave him a goodnight hug.<p>

"I'm glad you're staying tonight Dad."

"I'm glad you invited me Tempe. I know this must be hard for you with Booth being with that other woman and all."

"I was never with Booth Dad; he's not mine to miss."

"We both know there's more to it than that."

"There is, but I'm okay now. I'm okay. It hurt but he moved on and it isn't anyone's fault. I'm fine with just rebuilding my friendship with him. I'm glad that I let myself feel those emotions, I needed to tell him."

Looking into her eyes, he actually believed her. "Merry Christmas Tempe."

"Merry Christmas Dad."

Brennan went to sleep that Christmas surrounded by memories of time spent with her parents and brother. She blocked out thoughts of Booth and Hannah, focusing instead on the happy times and what she still had in her life. She was determined to move on, to make it work. And at least tonight, she believed that it was possible.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Booth," Hannah snuggled closer to him in bed.<p>

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just upset. It's not your fault."

"I wish you'd tell me what's going on with you."

Booth laughed, how was he supposed to tell her that his partner had poured her heart out to him just a few weeks earlier? That she had told him that she wanted to be with him? That he had broken her heart? More importantly, how was he supposed to tell Hannah how much it had broken his?

"I've just had a bad few weeks at work. I'm sorry. Merry Christmas."

Booth didn't sleep much at all that night. He didn't like it when he didn't have Parker on Christmas. And as much as he was trying not to admit it to himself he didn't like not having Brennan around this Christmas either. Hannah was a poor substitute for both of them. But, he'd made a commitment to her, a commitment that he intended to keep, no matter how much it hurt.


	10. Pretty Paper, Pretty Ribbons

Parker bounded in the door from Sunday Mass, almost tripping over Brennan.

"Bones, why are you in the floor?"

Booth was following closely behind his son and made a quicker assessment of the scene. "You can't get up, can you?"

"Yes I can," Brennan answered from her position next to the Christmas tree. There were dozens of wrapped boxes underneath the tree, with half empty rolls of paper littering the floor around her. Tape, scissors and bows added to the mess with Brennan sitting squarely in the middle.

"Then why are you still sitting there?"

"I'm not finished."

"Where are the rest of the presents you're going to wrap then?" Booth walked slow circles around her, toeing the paper with his shoe.

"They're, here," she hesitated, "somewhere."

Parker had taken the opportunity to sniff out the presents that were under the tree. "This one is heavy," he exclaimed, shaking a box that bared his name. "What is it?"

"I'm not that foolish Parker."

"It was worth a shot. I'm going to go play video games. Good luck getting out of the floor Bones."

"I'm not stuck," she continued to protest.

"Ok, well, I'm going to watch the football game while you finish wrapping."

"Fine."

Booth began to walk past her toward his man cave.

"Wait, Booth, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go watch football, I just said that."

"Yes, but I assumed that you would be watching the game in here. With me."

"I can, if you want. But you hate watching football and I thought you'd like to be alone to finish wrapping my gifts."

"I'm finished with your gifts Booth. You can stay in here if you'd like."

"I really enjoy watching football on my big screen Bones. That's why you got it for me, right?" He grinned, knowing that she was in distress.

"Yes."

"Okay, the game should only last a few hours."

"Hours?" she tried to hide the shock in her voice but failed. Booth knew her too well.

"Well it's just now starting. The pre show hasn't even come on yet."

"Oh, yes, I understand." She briefly considered phoning her father to come help her up. She hated to admit defeat in front of Booth.

"You sure you don't need anything Bones?" Booth smirked.

She hesitated before she answered, weighing her pride against the ache beginning to form in her lower back, "I'm fine. Go enjoy your game."

Booth walked away from her, toward his media room, turning back to observe her sitting on the floor. He grinned as she attempted to get up on her own and ended up back on her bottom. He was just getting ready to walk back into the room and help her when she called out for him.

"Yes dear," his close proximity frightened her as she hadn't realized that he had came back into the family room and she jumped.

"I can't get up."

"I know," he smirked.

"It's not funny," Bones was not at all amused by his enjoyment of her situation.

"Yes it is."

"I'm going to take your presents back."

"No you're not," Booth said as he helped her up from the floor and walked her over to collapse on their couch. He started to sit down beside of her, remote in hand to turn the game on.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to clean my mess up?"


	11. Christmas Movies with Booth & Brennan

"What are you watching?"

Brennan walked into the living room to find Booth laying on the couch watching a Christmas movie on television.

"Christmas Vacation," he said as he scouted over to give her room.

Brennan lay down beside him, thankful they had gotten an extra wide couch, because as it was the two of them barely fit with her expanded waist. He adjusted the pillows behind them and shifted to include her underneath the blanket.

"Another Christmas movie?" He had watched a different movie every night that week. She had dissected them all.

"This one is good."

"No talking snowmen?"

"Not a single one."

She turned her focus to the screen just as the Griswald home lit up with a million tiny lights. "Why would someone place that many lights on their dwelling? It seems to be an enormous fire risk."

"He thinks it looks nice. He put a lot of work into that."

"It's over done Booth. Just a few lights are sufficient to create the desire effect of Christmas jovially. Not to mention that it is very unwise to place more than three electrical plugs into any one power strip."

"It's just a movie Bones."

"I know that. It just seems that they'd try a little bit harder to make it realistic."

* * *

><p>"They're using those metal pans as sleds?"<p>

"Oh, yeah, those things can fly."

"I'm going to assume that you do not mean that literally," she squished her nose at his comment and he nodded that she was correct. "It seems very unwise to place a lubricate on a sled."

"Yea, they're about to figure that out Bones."

As Clark took off down the hill and across the road, Brennan listed the injuries that he would've been likely to have received. "At those speeds, one could expect to fracture multiple phalanges from having their hands drag in the snow, along with a very probable coccyx fracture from the force of the landing after he jumps from the snow bank. Also it is quite unlikely that he would've escaped facial injury from the mailbox."

"Creative license Bones."

* * *

><p>"See, this is a perfect example of why one should not perpetuate the Santa myth," Brennan began as Clark worked to convince Ruby Sue of the jolly man's existence.<p>

"You do have a point there Bones, but I don't think that's the point the movie is trying to make. Can't you just try and enjoy the movie? It's actually very funny. Just watch. Don't think, just watch."

"I'll try," she huffed as she settled back into Booth's arms.

And she did. Every time she started to comment on the movie, Booth stopped her and eventually she gave up and just watched. By the time the movie ended Brennan was crying tears of laughter. Booth found himself watching her more than he watched the movie. He had seen it at least a hundred times before anyway. He thought she looked like a little girl as she lay against him on their couch, her booming laughter filling the room.

As the movie ended, Bones couldn't resist one more observation, "It would be impossible for a yard decoration to fly high enough to become reflected against the moon."

Booth shook his head and laughed, she would always be Bones and he wouldn't want her any other way.


	12. We Wish You a Squinty Christmas

"Wow, I never would've imagined Agent Booth lived in a house like this." Daisy and Sweets had just driven up the long driveway to the house that Booth and Brennan had purchased a few months earlier. It was an old Victorian style home in Virginia, with a wrap-around porch and a large back yard complete with a small stream.

"I believe this was a compromise between him and Dr. Brennan," Sweets said as he helped Daisy out of the car and shut the door behind her.

"What compromise? That they didn't have to have a moat and drawbridge?"

Daisy eyed the front entryway suspiciously, taking in the ornate columns and the stain glassed window in the oversized front door. "Look at this landscaping," Daisy exclaimed as she examined the extremely detailed stone path that lead around toward the side of the house.

Sweets stopped her just as she began to round the corner to check out the backyard, "Daisy, come on, you can be nosey inside, okay? Just do not ask how much they paid for anything. It's a sore subject."

"Why? Dr. Brennan is loaded."

"I think you just answered your own question," Sweets said as he pushed the button to ring the doorbell.

"Oh, so Agent Booth's alpha male hierarchy is threatened by the fact that the woman he has chosen to mate with has substantially more income producing power than him?"

Sweets barely heard the end of her sentence as Booth had opened the door and was staring at him with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Welcome to our home," Booth said through clenched teeth as Daisy pushed her way past him to check out the curved staircase that she could see just beyond his left shoulder.

"We brought wine," Sweet held the bottle in front of him as a peace offering, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Listen, the only reason the two of you are here is because Bones insisted that we invite all of her interns to this Christmas party. I had a much smaller guest list in mind. Keep a muzzle on her."

Sweets swallowed hard, tempted to ask if the agent had being having a bad day, "Yes, sir."

"Come on in, everyone else is already here."

* * *

><p>"Did you see Dr. Brennan's breasts in that dress?" Clark thought he was whispering to Wendell.<p>

"Excuse me?" But he had failed to realize how closely Booth was standing.

"Uh, I, I, wow, you have to admit that dress is very low cut and she has grown quite a bit with the pregnancy," he could tell that Booth was not amused. "I'm going to shut up now. I am so sorry," Clark's face turned three shades of red as he stammered. Booth's eyes were gazed over with a look of barely controlled anger. "Please don't kill me."

Unable to speak without saying something he knew he'd regret later, Booth walked away from the two squints. Clark was left holding his chest and breathing deeply while Wendell choked on his drink laughing at the other intern.

"Oh, man, you are so on his hit list now."

"I'm going to go find Nora and leave."

"That might not be a bad idea," Wendell laughed as he regained his composure. Both men were very aware that Booth was still watching them even though he had walked across the room.

Hodgins walked up to where the two were standing near the fireplace and handed them both a present, "From me and Angela."

"Oh look at that Clark, your last ever Christmas present."

"That's not funny dude."

"What's wrong?" Hodgins felt left out of their joke.

"Clark commented on the size of Dr. Brennan's chest."

"She doesn't care she talks about it all the time."

"Booth heard him."

"Oh, yeah, that's not good."

* * *

><p>Brennan having talked Booth out of getting his gun from the safe, he moved on to the kitchen where Cam, Paul and Arastoo were hanging out by the punch bowl.<p>

"You have a beautiful home Agent Booth."

"I have a beautiful girlfriend too, don't I? Are you going to say that you haven't noticed?" Booth thought he had his emotions in check but realized he was still flustered as he spoke.

"I feel like this is a trick question."

"Seeley, what's wrong with you? You look like your blood pressure is through the roof."

"I caught one of the interns staring at Bones' breasts."

"They're hard not to notice Seeley, lighten up."

"This punch is amazing, by the way. Is it a family recipe?" Paul asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Uh, no, I think she found it on the internet. I need alcohol. There isn't any in that," Booth pointed at the bowl and took off to the pantry to gather himself. And retrieve a bottle of scotch.

As he left, Daisy and Brennan entered the kitchen, the later being forced to give a detailed tour of her home.

"Is that marble?" She asked as she ran her hand along the counters.

"Yes, all the countertops are marble Miss Wick. I'm not sure why you're overly interested in our kitchen finishings."

"Are the counter tops in the bathroom marble too?" She had her boss by the hand and didn't stop talking as she led her toward the back stairway.

Cam leaned back against the kitchen island, not even attempting to hide her joy at the distress of Brennan and Booth, "I am really enjoying this little get together."

* * *

><p>Angela walked into the living room to find Fischer admiring the handmade ornaments on the Christmas tree. "Isn't that sweet?"<p>

"Yes, I find it fills me with an unusual sense of joy. I'm not used to this."

"It's okay to be happy Fischer."

"Dr. Brennan seems to be very happy these days, doesn't she?" He held up an ornament featuring a photograph of a smiling Brennan and Parker.

"Yes, she does. And she deserves it. So do you."

"Maybe one day I can believe that. As for today, I believe I'd like another drink."

Angela shook her head as he walked back toward the kitchen and Booth's impromptu bar that he'd set up after leaving the pantry with much more than just scotch. She walked over to the tree and examined the decorations.

"If I knew they didn't have ornaments, I would've bought them some for Christmas," Cam said as she joined Angela at the tree.

"Somehow this seems much more appropriate than any expensive ornament. Don't you think?" Angela held out a paper snowflake that Parker had scrawled, "For my sister" on.

"Awww. Okay, yes, you cannot buy memories like that."

"Hide me," Brennan practically ran into the room and crowded between her two friends and the tree.

"That's kind of hard to do right now sweetie," Angela laughed.

"Are you making a humorous observation about my size?"

"Who are you hiding from Dr. Brennan?"

"Daisy. She's driving me nuts."

"Nuts?" Angela was surprised at her use of the phrase.

"Parker is teaching me a few colloquiums. We've taken to calling Booth nuts; it's become a source of bonding for us."

"Things seem to be going well for the three of you," Cam observed.

"Yes, they are. I find I enjoy spending time with Parker. I always have. I'm happy that he seems excited about the baby as well, I always knew there was a chance that he may be upset with the situation. It was all very sudden."

"Seven years is not sudden sweetie."

"Has anyone seen Dr. Brennan? I was just noticing the oak bed in the master bedroom and wanted to ask her where she purchased her linens."

Cam and Angela formed a wide wall in front of Brennan in an attempt to keep her out of sight of the intern. "I think she went that way," Cam pointed toward the front door.

"Outside? But it's cold."

"She said she needed to cool down. She's pregnant, it was getting hot in here," Angela shrugged.

Daisy fell for the bait and Brennan was able to step out of her hiding spot, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Hours later, exuberant amounts of alcohol consumed and gifts exchanged, the entire team gathered in front of the tree for a Christmas picture. Brennan had presented all her interns with a healthy bonus which had been met with a squeal from Daisy and hugs from Wendell and Fischer. Clark had decided it best to just shake hands.<p>

Much discussion went into the placement for the photo.

"I'll get in the middle, since I'm the boss."

"Actually Dr. Saroyan, I should be in the middle. You are only the figurative head of the lab."

"You can both be in the middle," Booth played peacemaker, placing the women standing facing one another. "See, it works better this way."

Brennan gave Booth a satisfied look as she angled her belly toward Cam, effectively placing herself back as the center of the group. Booth shook his head and placed Angela and Hodgins sitting at the women's feet. Brennan told the interns to fill in around her and Cam.

"You can stand on the outside," Booth offered when Clark walked toward Brennan.

"Of course," Clark avoided eye contact with Booth and Nora. The later of the two currently eyeing him suspiciously from where she was standing chatting with Paul.

Booth fine tuned everyone's positions until he was satisfied with the arrangement. He was rather good at the task, much to the surprise of his co-workers.

"Wait," Sweets called out just before Booth could snap the picture. "Something's missing."

Booth put the camera down with a sigh, "What's a matter Sweets?"

"Just give me a moment."

Everyone stood fidgeting in place as they waited for the shrink to return. He quickly jogged to his car and returned holding a framed picture. He handed it to Hodgins to hold, "Ok, this is perfect," the bug man commented as he showed his wife the picture.

Booth smiled, "Good idea Sweets," he said as he took in the photograph of Vincent Nigel Murray that now sat between Angela and Hodgins, making their holiday scene complete. No one questioned why Sweets was carrying the framed picture of the late intern in his car.

"Okay, everyone say particulates," Booth grinned as he caught the eye of his partner, both of them well aware of the special role Vincent had played in their lives.

With the photograph taken, the guests filed out thanking their hosts for the evening. The first Squint Christmas gathering was proclaimed a success and would become an annual tradition.

Although, Clark would never again comment on Dr. Brennan's breasts.


End file.
